In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize a variety of database systems to store a collection of data. Each of the database systems may utilize a different database structure or schema and, accordingly, database management systems are needed to manage and query data stored in these databases. Moreover, given the difference in schemas from one database to another, often, database administrators and programmers need to manually manage the data contained within these databases despite the availability of database management systems. As such, it has become imperative that organizations and/or businesses examine the efficiency and effectiveness of database management in terms of resources consumed, such as, storage and/or memory required as well as time spent by personnel within these organizations and/or businesses in managing the data in these databases. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to simplify the process of managing data in databases while controlling the costs associated with such database management systems.